gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull's Marines News Archives
War Council 4/6/11 - There will be a guild meeting held Friday, the 8th of April. It will be of high imprtance value since we will be discussing the possibilites of declaring war on a guild. We would like most of the guild to attend, especially the higher level officers, along with the GM's of our Allies. Thank you! Signed: Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 19:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Guild Happenings Hey guild, since you are the members of Skull's Marines, i'm gonna need your opinion on this, because to me your opinion matters, and you guys are the members that make the guild operate, which without the guild would be nothing, also since i'm border line. There are pros and cons of this proposition, that has been proposed to me. Now this here is what happened. I was on Abassa, Ned Yellowbeard (GM of INFERNO, which you probably all ready knew) started whispering to me. He said " First Off, I apologize for my guilds behavior" at first i was like, is he gonna go off on me for something, cuz he said first off, before the apology. then he said "Second, I believe if our guilds teamed up we would be unstopabble." Which is true but, Ned seems like a nice guy, but... not a good GM, as he doesn't seem like he cares about his members, he treats them like tools, from what i hear, and from what he said when he said " and about all the members that your guild stole, you can keep them, they mean nothing to me." Which personally that is a bit apalling to me, how could you say your guild members mean nothing, esecially since the members that left his guild include: Wahoo, Capt. Mike, Sam Revenge, Chris Swordbones, Cherie, Jade Stormwalker, Jack Stormskull, and a couple others i can't remember. I get upset when one person leaves the guild. He also said they were banned for life from his guild... While saying that he called Chris Swordbones rude, and said Sam Revenge was annoying. Anyways, i need your opinion about making an alliance with INFERNO... What's your take on the situation, btw i have screenshots of the whole convo, if you would like to see them, i will be posting them later. NEWSFLASH! An enemy of the Marines, and leader of the Co. Rangers, Pearson Wright, has recently been found on Devil's Anvil... or at least his hat has! Witnesses say that various Marines and allies showed up, and apparently "poked" Pearson to death. They laughed with each other as he was surrounded by Marines, where he was attacked by Voodoo Dolls and Staves alike. Afterwards, his jail cell was inspected by Chris Swordbones... nothing was there. Nonetheless, the Marines say he will not be back for a long time! Back to you, Jenny! screenshot_2011-03-03_22-51-23.jpg|Pearson, with 1 hp left screenshot_2011-03-03_22-51-54.jpg|Pearson is finished Gears Get Geared 2/24/11- Today will always be known as a revolutionary day in Skull's Marines History. The Marines are now proceeding in massive extensive training to gear up for the latest Campaign. Currently this information is being kept on a Need-to-know basis. What is released to the general public is that Robert Mcroberts will be leading the marines in basic drills, and formation training. Mega, the new Third in Command, will be drafting up strategies for war, in SvS, and PvP. Some members of the guild have been calling Mega, John stormpaines ghost, and the new john. Capt. Skull X and Chris Swordb screenshot_2011-02-24_23-07-01.jpg|Funny chat before the meeting screenshot_2011-02-24_23-42-27.jpg|Mega is promoted and everyone claps screenshot_2011-02-24_23-59-49.jpg|Robert McRoberts explains the new campaign screenshot_2011-02-25_00-08-17.jpg|The Troops are now practicing drills screenshot_2011-02-25_00-23-35.jpg|The Marine Hierachy then talk screenshot_2011-02-25_00-28-19.jpg|Mega, Capt. Skull X, Chris Swordbones, and Robert ones will be overseeing guild operations making sure things are running smoothley in all departments. Capt. Skull X also now has a girlfriend by the name of Cherie. Congrats Capt. ;) The Marines will be working closely with Viceroyalty Co. William O'Silver is also back, along with Matthew Darkskull rejoinning the guild. May this be the beggining of the Marines second golden age? Reunion 2/21/11 - The Marines had a glorious day today, with Roger Wildeagle finding high ranking officer, Edward, aka adwad. He was lost in the Espionage war (Skull's Marines War Files). William O'Silver was also found! Sam Sailgrin also was spotted. the marines are partying now. Promotions 2/15/11- Congrats to Ned Sharksilver and Chris Swordbones on their promotions. They earned them through lots of hard work, showing great leadership skills, and a good way with the guild mates. Hopefully through this Skull's Marines will improve. Marines Valentines Party 2/14/11- The Marines were in a festive mood on valentines. They decided to head up a huge party in the Faithful Bride, the Marines HQ. The had many guild mates that showed up, along with the great discover of Will Warmorgan, who was a guild mate that was lost in the Espionage War (Skull's Marines War Files). The marines had a great time partying. It was a fun time. Ned Sharksilver also joinned the guild on that day. Members from Nightlock, Soldiers of France, and a couple other alliance guild's showed up. Samuel Redbeard, Captin Red Beard, and Robert Mcroberts showed up. Hardcore Training 2/9/11- Nothing like some good ole, hardcore, training. Practicing your drills, leveling up, sailing, more leveling up, and practicing more drills. Along with important meetings, and confrotations. That was the Skull's Marines this morning, and practicaly all day. The marines have been busy training, practicing, and getting stronger, screenshot_2011-02-04_18-45-51.jpg|Marines train in an undisclosed location! screenshot_2011-02-09_17-53-34.jpg|Marines practice shooting at Jack Stormskull screenshot_2011-02-09_15-16-11.jpg|Marines then start to mess around and take a brake screenshot_2011-02-09_15-22-02.jpg|The marines mess around alot more! screenshot_2011-02-09_15-34-16.jpg|Back to training! screenshot_2011-02-03_11-49-25.jpg|The Marine fleet sets sail, with a distractor ship along with a couple small fun parties on the side. Many of the marines training today were lead by Capt. Skull X(GM) and Chris Swordbones(Third In Command). The marines that fought hard and trainned well today are as follows: Jack Stormskull, Hector, Jim Sharkmorris, Cherie, Kitty, Chris Swordbones, Capt. Skull X, Luke, Charles Anger and several others. Also had meetings with several different high ranking officials. (many screenshots were left out) EITC Desputes 2/5/11- Despute between the EITC has brought choas. Capt. Skull X heard about a plot to overthrow Samuel Redbeard! He told samuel and samuel has gone to war with leon. Skull's Marines has vowed to deffend Samuel's rightfull position and EITC leader! WAR!!! 2/4/11- Rumors of war are spreading across the Caribbean like wild fire! There have been several eye witness accounts that the GM of INFERNO, Ned, is planning on declaring war on several large Caribbean guilds. They screenshot_2011-02-04_18-05-32.jpg|Skull's Marines, along with Nightlock, meet. screenshot_2011-02-04_18-11-16.jpg|They move to a secure location screenshot_2011-02-04_18-11-38.jpg|The meeting begins screenshot_2011-02-04_18-14-33.jpg|Continues screenshot_2011-02-04_18-16-19.jpg|Continues screenshot_2011-02-04_18-16-23.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-16-38.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-17-24.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-20-06.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-33-25.jpg|Trainning begins screenshot_2011-02-04_18-45-48.jpg|Some troops work on shooting drills screenshot_2011-02-04_18-45-57.jpg|Hey INFERNO... Were ready ;) have plans to "take over the game" (quoted from ned himself). Skull's Marines, along with the Order of the White Lilly is preparing for war, if INFERNO doesn't stop these acts of war and domination. A war meeting has been held with Red's Army, Nightlock, Skull's Marines, and several other guilds. Tensions are high... Massive marine trainning sessions are going on right now, as we speak.... - Capt. Skull X New Guild Alliance "2/1/11"- As of today, feburary first, 2011, the Skull's Marines have made a guild alliance with the newly founded guild, "Nightlock". They are a still roughly new guild but are very strong and have a great GM named Mega. Him and Capt. Skull X talked for a while and became good friends and then made a guild alliance. Skull's Marines, Firing Squad 1/28/11-'' Direct orders from Capt. Skull X himself! A new elite firing squad is to be put toget her. The following will be the requirments to be able to join: #Can use a Bayonet #Notoriety level 14 or above (Unless you have unlimited acess) #Shooting level 7 or above #Preffered: Unlimited Acess #Can follow orders very well If you think you have what it takes then talk to Capt. Skull X about joinning the squad! Raven's Cove Battle 1/24/11- Today Skull's Marines epicly battled on Raven's Cove. Withen the deep crevesces of El Patron's Mine, the marines sucessfuly battled and took on hundreds of ghosts, and discovered maybe 25 Loot Skull Chests. Doug was hitting the jack pot, finding 3 FAMED WEAPONS!!!! Davy Firehound also found a LEGENDARY WEAPON!!!! Congrats guys! Good work guys. In the mines was Kitty, Doug, Capt. Skull X, and Davy Firehound. Along with several other non-marines, like Skull Krusher, and Amelia. Order of the White Lilly ''1/18/11 ''- The Skull's Marines have joinned the Order of the White Lilly. Capt. Skull X has been made the leader, and is looking for more guilds to join. The Order of the White Lilly, is an alliance to try and help keep peace in the caribbean between guilds. New Guild Alliance "2/1/11"- As of today, feburary first, 2011, the Skull's Marines have made a guild alliance with the newly founded guild, "Nightlock". They are a still roughly new guild but are very strong and have a great GM named Mega. Him and Capt. Skull X talked for a while and became good friends and then made a guild alliance. Skull's Marines, Firing Squad ''1/28/11-'' Direct orders from Capt. Skull X himself! A new elite firing squad is to be put toget her. The following will be the requirments to be able to join: #Can use a Bayonet #Notoriety level 14 or above (Unless you have unlimited acess) #Shooting level 7 or above Upcoming Battles ''1/17/11 ''- Marines, spread the word that there will be some hard fighting to be fought in the near future, you should all be trainning your hardest, and work your best to level up. We need to work on getting stronger before being able to do some missions we have in mind. Good luck men, and train hard. Remember, Mess with the best, die like the rest. stay strong so we can maintain our title. Isla Perdia; Conqured by Skull's Marines ''1/15/11 -'' Word has just been recieved that Skull's Marines have succusefuly landed on Isla Perdida, and have killed the queen. It was late Friday night when Skull's Marines ship, the Headhunter Raptor, was spotted seting sail, departing from Port Royal. They sailed straight to Isla Perdida, with minor resistance, as an EITC Ship guarding the island made its last, and worst, decision of its life. An EITC Ironwall was sunk with a couple of shots. Then the marines landed and stormed the beach, after they destroyed minor resistance they started their advance into the Queen's Nest. The battles were faught hard, well, and epicly. The battles were fearcesum, and Queen Salt had almost died. Leading the attack was Capt. Skull X. After screenshot_2011-01-15_01-33-49.jpg|The Headhunter Raptor is spotted at Port Royal screenshot_2011-01-15_01-41-54.jpg|The Headhunter Raptor sinks an EITC Ironwall screenshot_2011-01-15_01-42-47.jpg|The Marines dock at Isla Perdida screenshot_2011-01-15_01-44-08.jpg|Marines begin to storm the beach screenshot_2011-01-15_01-39-21.jpg|The crew prepares to invade screenshot_2011-01-15_01-45-08.jpg|The Marines begin to invade the Queen's Nest screenshot_2011-01-15_01-45-23.jpg|They begin their advance through the jungle screenshot_2011-01-15_01-47-08.jpg|The Marines get ambushed, they near the queen screenshot_2011-01-15_01-48-43.jpg|The battle against the queen begins!! screenshot_2011-01-15_01-48-54.jpg|The queen puts up a strong fight screenshot_2011-01-15_01-51-14.jpg|The Marines fight hard and finally defeat her!!! screenshot_2011-01-15_01-52-18.jpg|Capt. Skull X and the marines conquere perdida! their crossing of the stone bridge over the waterfall, they had reached the queen and her bodyguards, were the marines laid siege and slaughtered her. The marines have now managed to hurt the EITC's poison industry, and now control Isla Perdida. Lets see the EITC try and get us now! Involved Pirates/Marines '''Leading General- 'Capt. Skull X Commanding Officer-''' Queen Salt '''Ground Troops: *Doug *Giffin Steel *The Gamer *Night Salt Marines Prepar for a Long Voyage ''1/12/11 - ''Marines, begin packing your trousers and musket ammo. We are now preparing to set voyage to Isla Perdida. The Journey will be long, and take time, so be sure to pack your necesitys. First thing, January 15 we are planning on sailing from Port Royal to Isla Perdida. The Queen Bee is breeding a large army, and the EITC is using their venom for adders. We must kill the Queen to cut down on the EITC's poison daggers. This could also help us find a good cure for the posions. I hope to see many of you there, for this will not be an easy journey. Good luck marines, see you in a couple of days. Skull's Marines Raid the Sea ''1/9/11 ''- The sea was silent, nothing was stirring, not even a ship. Until all of a sudde The Iron Rebel .jpg|The Iron Rebel; Skull's Marines, Board a EITC Ship Iron Rebel; Skull's Marines.jpg|Iron Rebel; Skull's Marines sink a phantom ship Locating the Treasure Fleet.jpg|Savage Serpent: Capt. Skull X locates the treasure screenshot_2011-01-09_18-16-49.jpg|Iron Rebel; Positioning to attack screenshot_2011-01-09_18-15-53.jpg|Iron Rebel: Commencing attack Reign Fury on the Treasure FLeet.jpg|Savage Serpent; Reigns fury on the treasure fleet n the Iron Rebel is spotted. The Marines latest attack was a sea raid. As they set sell from Padres Del Fuego, the Iron Rebel, and Savage Serpent managed to sink ship after ship, and even got a crack at the EITC Treasure fleet, which was succesfully sunk, with the help of other fellow pirates. Capt. Skull X was spotted on board the Savage Serpent, as it joined the Iron Rebel to attack the EITC Treasure Fleet, while it was on its voyage to Outcast Isle. Good work marines, keep up the good fight! At this rate, we'll have the EITC on the run in no time! Kingshead Raid ''1/8/11 -'' The Marines go at it again; with the rumors flying of the Royal Navy trainning new cadets that are "Fearless", it was Skull's Marines responsibility to instill fear in them. After several quick and swift battles the new cadets were running back to their mothers. The battle was very epic, containing, several brave pirates, Dog Goldsteel, Mattias Nilsson, and Capt. Skull X. They quickly end ed the Navy's plans to instil fear into pirates. Good work men, and keep up the good fight. ﻿Member Sweep ''1/7/11 -'' All members that are below level 10, and members that are inactive, have been deleted from the guild. We have done this to make room fore new members, and more active members. If you would like to join keep an eye out for Skull's Marines. Category:Guilds